As shown in the patent document 1, a conventional flow rate control device is configured so that an input port, an output port, an internal flow channel are formed in a basal plate block and a flow rate sensor and a flow rate adjusting valve are arranged on the base plate block so as to control the flow rate of a fluid at a set value.
The flow rate control device 10 is connected to a device such as other sensor (S) or an open/close valve (V) through a connecting block (GP) as shown in FIG. 9 or piping so that a gas panel system 100 that supplies a plurality of gases to a semiconductor manufacturing chamber is formed.
If a size of each device is not unified, it is difficult for the gas panel system 100 to standardize the connecting block (GP) or the piping because a special connecting block (GP) or piping becomes necessary, and variance is easily generated during assembly. As a result, a horizontal size of the basal plate block 1 for the flow rate control device 10 used in the gas panel system 100 is standardized in principle.